Blaze2: new homes, new beginnings
by BouncieWinston
Summary: blaze is back, and this time, her family is with her, along with drama, romance, and possibly a murder? read to find out! rated M for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Blaze2: New homes, new beginnings  
Chapter: one

"Ivy"  
"Yeah"  
"Where are Sam and Alex?"  
"Oh, I think that Teresa took them to the bathroom."  
" 'Kay, I was just wondering…they're gonna love Tulsa…I hope."  
"Don't worry Blaze…everything will be fine…you said that your boyfriend and his gang were gonna try to find us a place to stay right?"  
"Yeah, wonder if they found anything yet…"  
"They probably did, look I'm gonna try to find Resa and the kids"  
"Okay and I'll try to find Kitty, Nari, Chrissie, and Cali."  
With that the two sisters went they're separate ways.  
Blaze wandered around for a while. Then she heard two singing voices coming from the lobby. So she turned and followed the sounds.  
Sure enough, her friends Kitty and Cali were standing up on the stage, their hips swaying in unison to the music.  
Realizing that her friends were preoccupied, Blaze sat down at the table closest to the stage and waited for them to finish.  
"Kitty…Calico"  
"Oh, hi Blaze" Kitty said as both she and Cali jumped off the stage.  
"Do you know where your sisters are?" Blaze asked, but Kitty just shrugged and said, "They're probably out front tryin' to pick a fight."  
"Then we better round up Resa, Ivy and the twins, then we can try to stop Chrissie and Nari from killing anyone."  
"Hey, have either of you seen Smokey?" Kitty asked. Smokey was her cat. But both Blaze and Cali shook their heads. "That's why I want to find you sisters, they have all of the animals with them."  
So the three friends walked out of the lobby and towards the Café.

"Hey sissy!" cried a young boy's voice and Blaze recognized it immediately.  
"Alex, c'mere you" Blaze said as she caught the young boy around the waist and lifted him into the air. Alex laughed and so did Blaze, but then she became serious "Alex, where's Sam and Resa? You didn't run off with out them again did you?"  
"Don't worry sis, we're right here." Sure enough, Blaze's older sister Teresa and Alex's twin brother Sam, were standing right in front of them.  
"Okay, good, maybe the six of us can stop Nari and Chrissie…"  
"From what?"  
"Teresa, do you really have to ask me that?"  
"Oh, right, c'mon kids, time to…" but Teresa couldn't finish because a group of people swarmed around them.  
"C'mon, there's these chicks outside fightin' some guys!"  
"Are you serious! Awww man this I gotta see!"  
"Oh know, you don't think…"  
"There's always a possibility, c'mon!"  
So Teresa, Blaze, Kitty, Cali and the two little boys dashed out of the train station and into the parking lot.

Outside Blaze saw two girls, one had light brown hair and the other had blond hair with purple and black braided streaks, who were fighting a group of boys.  
All of a sudden Sam and Alex ran into the fight, trying their best to do a little damage.  
"Sam! Alex!" Blaze yelled, but the little boys didn't listen. So Blaze ran in after them, followed by Teresa, Kitty and Cali.  
Teresa, being the oldest of the girls, was the first to speak up. "Everybody freeze!"  
At that moment, Chrissie, Sam, Nari, and Alex froze in their spots. And the boys that they were fighting froze as well, wondering what was going on.  
"Oh c'mon Resa! We were totally gonna win!"  
"Blaze? That you?"  
"Oh, hey Two-Bit. I, uh, see you've met my friends."  
"Yeah, Blaze, which group are you talking to?" Cali said out loud, while walking towards the mob.  
"Oh, uh, both I guess."  
"Okay, this is all great an' all, but yeah, lets just skip the intro's, Nari, where the fuck is my cat!"  
"Over there with all the others." Nari said, while pointing over by a reddish brown truck. So Kitty walked over quickly to the group of cats, dogs, and other animals.  
After a minute or two, Kitty returned with a gray cat that had black paws and ears.  
" 'Kay, you can continue."  
"All righty then…ummm…guys, these are my sisters, Teresa and Ivy," Blaze said, pointing to her sisters then she pointed to the twins "And these a little demons are Sam and Alex, the girl holding the gray cat is Kitty, and those are her sisters, Nari and Chrissie…" Blaze said pointing to each person in turn.  
"Who's that?" Steve asked, pointing to a girl with dark sunglasses covering her eyes.  
"I was just getting to her…Okay this is Calico, she has an Aunt that lives down here some where down here, so she's gonna stay with her."  
"Sissy?" Alex said, pulling on the sleeve of her jean jacket.  
"What's up Alex?"  
"Is that the guy who makes chocolate cake for breakfast?"  
"Yeah little man, that Darrel Curtis."  
"Blaze?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah Sam?"  
"Can I borrow your blade for a sec?"  
"Why?" Blaze said as she pulled out her silver switch blade.  
"Remember my lessons? I'm too young to carry my own switch blade, so I have to borrow yours until I am." So Blaze handed the blade over to the kid.  
"Right, be careful" she muttered as the kid walked off with Ivy tailing behind him.

"Okay, practice session over, can we leave now?" Ivy said a couple of minutes later  
"Yep, umm, this is gonna be hard though."  
"Why?"  
"There's about fourteen people, and only two cars."  
"Well that tuff lookin' blond over there can sit on my lap, if she wants…" Two-Bit said, pointing to Nari.  
Nari just smiled, and slowly walked towards him and said "And just who in the Hells are you?"  
"I'm Two-Bit."  
"Two-Bit…interesting…aren't you the one who can't resist a blond or a joke, no matter how far you try?"  
"Why, yes I am…"  
"Then I guess I'm better off walking."  
"Oh your a funny one aren't you."  
"Yup, I am, but I ain't joking"  
"Oh…well then…maybe someone should walk with you…'cause it'll be kinda hard for you to find the house if you don't know the way."  
"He's right Nari." Blaze said  
"I am?"  
"He is!?"  
"Yes, that's why I'm comin' with you."  
"Oh…okay."  
"All right then…there's two people down, now how're we gonna fit twelve people and five animals into only two cars?" Teresa asked, standing up next to her sister.  
"Okay, well Eden an' I will come with you."  
"Yeah, I might come too." Steve said, standing next to Calico.  
"Okay so we've got Eden, Spike, Chaos, Steve, Cali, Nari an' I. So we only have what? Six animals and eleven people left." Blaze said, trying to do the math in her head.  
"Sounds about right" Darry said, then he added "well the twins can ride up front in the cab with me…"  
"Don't forget Rocky!"  
"Yeah an' Buddy too!"  
"Okay Sam, Alex, Rocky, Buddy and I will ride up front Teresa, Ivy, Kitty an' Pony can ride in the back with…what's their animals names?"  
"Oh, Teresa's dog's name is Bear. You already know about Kitty's cat and you obviously know about Gambit."  
"Right, Bear, Gambit and Smokey will ride in the back" Darry looked around at the people to see that everyone agreed, they did so he continued "Umm…Soda, and Johnny can sit up front in the car and Two-Bit and Chrissie can sit in the back with…"  
"Her pet's name is Panther."  
"Okay, I think that we all get the picture…can we leave now…I'm getting hungry!" Ivy said.  
"Blade, you just ate!" Sam said  
"Blade?" Johnny asked  
"Yeah that's what Sam calls her…I'll tell you guys later."  
"Now that everything is settled…"  
"Except for my food problem."  
"Ivy, Shut up! Okay, we should all get goin'"  
"Everybody heard. The Reaper has spoken!"  
Darry looked from Teresa to Blaze, then nodded.  
Blaze, Steve, Nari and Cali all went to where the animals were. Then everyone left.

"So your names Calico, right."  
"Yeah, but everyone calls me Cali"  
"Do you know why?"  
"Why what? Why does everyone call me Cali?"  
Steve laughed "No, why is your name Calico. Do you know why your parents named you that."  
"Oh, yes, and no I won't tell you."  
"Okay fair enough. Your business is your…oh no!"  
"What"  
"That"  
"Who's that" Cali asked him, but Steve didn't answer  
"That's his demon girlfriend that he was supposed to break up with, like, forty million times before…her name is Evie."  
"Blaze?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hide me! You have to hide me!!"  
"Sorry man it's to late" Nari said, pointing out in front of her "Slutty, preppy, chick has arrived."  
"Oh no…"  
"Stevie! What are you doing here! I thought that you going to pick up your friend Blaze! Not walk around like a philandering pig!"  
Cali asked "Philandering. Can you even spell that?"  
"Of course I can!"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Damn straight."  
"Okay, Evie right,? Yeah, you said that you could spell philandering…lets hear it" Nari said, resting her forearm on Steve's shoulder.  
Evie brushed her hair away from her face, took a breath and started to spell " F-I-L-L-A-N-D-O-R-I-N-G."  
"Wrong…sorry, I guess you really are as dumb as you look!"  
"Steve, your not just gonna stand there and let them talk to me like this…are you!"  
"Sorry Evie, Blaze an' her friends have minds of their own…so therefore I can't control what they say or do…"  
"Fine…be that way, I'm leaving…and if you know what's good for you, you'd leave to…"  
"See ya Evie…"with that Steve, Cali, Nari and Blaze walked past Evie laughing.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting bored." Cali said, nearly an hour later.  
Blaze just laughed and stopped walking. "Yeah Cal, we're here."  
"That was quick."  
"Can we go in now?"  
"Sure, c'mon"  
So the group of teens and animals al walked across the street and into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two  
"Where's Dally?" Blaze asked when she sat down on the couch next to Darry and Teresa.  
"He's probably playing poker at Buck's"  
" 'Kay, thanks. Girls, get ready to party!"  
"Can we come too?" Sam asked when all the girls stood up.  
"Sorry Sammy, you guys can't go to this kind of party. Darry, guys?"  
"What's up?"  
"Can you watch the twins for us? We'll only be a little while." Teresa said.  
"Umm…sure, it should be okay…"  
"C'mon we gotta get ready. Remember girls, dress to kill." Nari said when all of the girls got into the kitchen.  
"Okay then, who are we gonna kill?" Ivy asked as she sat down on the table.  
"Anyone we want." Nari answered, and all the girls laughed.

Half an hour later, Teresa came out of the bathroom and Ivy came out of Darry's bedroom.  
Teresa was wearing a black halter-top, gold earrings and bangles, a short black leather skirt, black boots and a silver necklace. Her hair was down and fell loosely down her back.  
Ivy came out wearing a white bandanna tube top, a long black skirt, white boots, pink arm warmers and a pink bandanna held back her hair.  
Nari wore a simple white tank top and jeans. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, but the black and purple braids fell loose around her shoulders.  
Like her sister, Chrissie wore a tank top, only instead of white it was light pink, she also wore jeans and black sneakers.  
Kitty decided to wear a pair of black jean with a black dress that was see through, except for the part that covered her chest, and it falls to her knees. Her hair was half up and half down. The part that was up was put into pigtails.  
Along with her sunglasses, Cali wore a black and white double layer tank top, black leather pants, a black leather jacket, black-knee high boots and a black velvet choker with a small heart dangling off of it.  
Blaze and Cali both wore the same thing, only Blaze's tank top was a blue and white double layer, black jeans, a thick black belt around her waist, dark blue arm warmers with spiked cuffs around both wrists, and a leather choker necklace with a small charm that looks like a dragon dangling off of it.  
" 'Kay, everyone ready?" Blaze asked  
"Yeah!" the girls yelled  
"All righty then, lets get goin!"  
So all seven girls walked out into the living room, and all the guy's mouths dropped.  
"Dare, we're goin' out now, okay?"  
"Umm…huh? Oh, yeah, s-sure…"  
"We'll be back soon okay?"  
"Uhhh…o-oh, u-uhh a-alright Blaze, see ya later."  
With that, Blaze lightly kissed all of the guys on the cheek, and then led all the girls out the door and down the street.

"So where is this place anyways?"  
"Just up ahead, see those lights?"  
"Oh yeah! I do!"  
"That's the place Kit."  
"Coolness."  
"Total coolness" Nari said, repeating Kitty  
"Totally total coolness" Chrissie said, repeating her two sisters. And the whole group burst out with laughter, and they all fell to the cement.  
"Okay, Okay. You guys it wasn't that funny, we better start up again, unless we wanna miss the party."  
"Here, Here! Now, by the words of the Reaper, we shall walk!"  
With that, everyone stood up, but they were still shaking with laughter.

Strobe lights were flashing, making the motions of the dancer's seem slower. But Blaze didn't care, she just liked the feeling of the music through her veins…even if the music wasn't the best.  
"What the hell kind of music are they playin' in here?" Cali asked as she tossed back a small shot glass.  
"Don't know. Maybe we should do somethin' to change the noise." Blaze said, looking at Kitty and Cali.  
"We're on it" they said in unison  
After a while, when the group spread out Blaze heard a thumping noise pulse through the room. So she looked over to the makeshift stage, and saw Kitty and Cali getting ready to sing. 'this is definitely going to be interesting' she thought as she wove her way through the crowd. Then she realized what song they were going to sing, and smiled.  
"Hey  
Hey" Cali repeated into the microphone, then Kitty continued.  
"I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there" now it was Cali's turn to lead the verse.  
"Hey" she sang  
Hey" Kitty repeated  
"I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares" Cali paused for a second, caught Blaze's eye and they nodded to each other  
"They  
They betray,  
I'm your only true friend now" Kitty sang, even though this was Blaze's verse, now Cali took over  
"They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there" the girls paused again and then they sang the chorus together.  
"I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel…  
Sad But true" once again, Kitty and Cali paused because the next part Blaze and Nari were supposed to sing. But then they continued.  
"I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true." Now Kitty sang without any hesitation  
"You" then Cali repeated her  
"You're my mask  
you're my cover, my shelter"  
"You" now Kitty repeated Cali  
"You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed." Blaze couldn't take it anymore, so she jumped up on the stage and started to sing.  
"Do" the other girls repeated her  
"Do my work  
Do my dirty work" then all three girls sang in unison the word "Scapegoat" and Cali and Blaze sang the next verse in unison  
"Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's blamed" then the three sang the chorus together.  
"I'm your dream, make you real"(Kitty)  
"I'm your eyes when you must steal"(Blaze)  
"I'm your pain when you can't feel" (Cali)  
"Sad but true" (all three)  
Now Kitty and Cali sang the second part of the chorus together  
"I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true" (the three of them sang this part together)  
Now Blaze took over the next few verses  
"Hate" Kitty and Cali repeated her  
"I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay" Kitty and Cali repeated her again  
"Pay the price  
Pay for nothings fair"  
"Hey" Kitty sang, and then Cali and Blaze repeated her  
"I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there"  
"Hey" Cali sang while Kitty and Blaze repeated her  
"I'm your life  
And I no longer care." Kitty and Cali now sang the first part of the chorus together  
"I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel"  
"I'm your truth, telling lies" Blaze smiled and continued to sing  
"I'm your reasoned alibis,  
I'm inside open your eyes…  
I'm you"  
All three girls linked hands and sang "Sad but true" in unison  
The entire room clapped and cheered for them as they took a second bow.  
"Well, well well, that was truly interesting girls, I think that we would all like to here some more, am I right every one?" Buck said, and the room cheered even louder.  
"Sorry man, the whole group ain't together, an' we gotta get goin' anyways" Blaze said  
"Oh c'mon Blaze please! You know how much we like to sing."  
"Begging doesn't suit you Kit. Fine, but just one more song."

"Okay every one! We are Satan's Gypsies and we would like to give y'all an 'Escape'"  
With that, Kitty started to sing.  
"Feel no pain but my life ain't easy  
I know I'm my best friend."  
"No one cares, but I'm so much stronger  
I'll fight until the end" (Cali)  
"To escape from the true false world  
Undamaged destiny"(Blaze)  
"Can't get caught in the endless circles,  
Ring of stupidity." (Blaze and Cali)  
Now they sang the chorus together  
"Out for my own, out to be free  
One with my mind, they just can't see  
No need to hear the things that they say  
Life's for my own to live my own way."  
"Rape my mind and destroy my feelings  
Don't tell me what to do." (Kitty)  
"I don't care now, 'cause I'm on my side  
And I can see through you" (Cali)  
"Feed my brain with your so called standards  
Who says that I ain't right" (Blaze)  
"Break away from your common fashion  
See through your blurry sight" (Kitty and Cali)  
Once again the trio sang the chorus together  
"Out for my own, out to be free  
One with my mind, they just can't see  
No need to here the things that they say  
Life's for my own to live my own way"  
"See them try to bring the hammer down" (Cali)  
"No damn chains can hold me to the ground" (Blaze)  
"Life's for my own to live way" then they repeated that line for a little while, took a bow and then jumped off the stage laughing.

"Well that was totally interesting…"  
"Here here!"  
Blaze laughed, then stopped, in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white blond hair and turned towards it.  
"Blaze, what's the matter?"  
"Oh, uh, nothin' Cali. Look why don't you two go and find the others, or get a drink or something."  
"Umm…okay…c'mon Kit let's go find some booze that ain't watered down." Then the two girls walked off in the opposite direction. So Blaze walked towards the person.

"Guess who?" Blaze said, putting her hands over his eyes.  
"Gimme a hint"  
"She is overly obsessed with all things fire, she just moved permanently to Tulsa, as of a little while ago, oh and if you get this wrong…I will be supremely pissed and you will be supremely dead."  
"Hey Blaze." He said, giving her a quick kiss.  
"Dal, I missed you."  
"Missed you too" Dally said, giving her another kiss.  
"Okay, Dally, that's great an' all, but you too love birds are holdin' up the game here." Said the guy sitting across from Dally. Blaze's eyes narrowed as she reached into her back pocket. But Dally just put his hand firmly around her wrist.  
"Blaze, don't, just sit down, okay babe?"  
"Fine…but I gotta get goin' soon"  
"Why?" Dally asked, pulling her over the sofa to sit next to him.  
"Cause I spent most of my time here singing."  
"That was you?" the guy sitting next to Dally said  
"Yep, that was me."  
"Your good"  
"Umm…thanks Phil…but I was also singing with a few friends."  
"Oh shit, I forgot that they were coming today"  
"Yeah, well I don' blame ya…look, I gotta get goin' I have to make sure that Nari and Chrissie don't get wasted and try to pick a fight. Also I left the twins with Darry and the rest of the guys."  
"Not good."  
"Definitely…" then Blaze reached across him, grabbed his beer, then pulled back. Blaze then smiled, took a sip of his beer, and then gave it back to him. "Yeah, that shit's nasty. Too watered down. I'll see you back at the Curtis' place later 'Kay?" Dally nodded as Blaze gave him a quick kiss, then she stood up and walked off.

"That party ruled man. I mean, seriously, you three totally rocked!"  
"Ivy, you were watching?"  
"O'course Blaze, an' I was listenin'…total harmony, if Nari was there, it would have rocked even harder"  
"Yes, well, I was busy."  
"Getting wasted"  
"Nope"  
"Getting laid?"  
"Teresa!"  
"What I was just asking…"  
"No, I wasn't getting laid…"  
"So what were you doing?"  
"I was outside for most of the time, just, thinking."  
"We're in Tulsa a few hours and your already thinking"  
"I was thinking about Riley and the rest of the guys back home." Nari just looked up to the sky with her eyes closed  
"Nari, Riley was a bastard, okay, he didn't know what he had or how good it was… until it far beyond his reach."  
"Wow Blaze, that was deep."  
"Well Chris, I can get pretty deep when I just drank cheap booze with my boyfriend and his poker buddies."  
"Interesting, deep time over?"  
"Deep time over"  
"Yay! Now we can find a place where the music's hard and they don't water down the booze!"  
"Here Here!" all the girls said in unison, then shakily walked down the street laughing.

A couple of minutes later, arms encircled Blaze's waist. "Hey, Blaze"  
"Dally, holy shit, you frickin' scared me man!"  
"Sorry"  
"It's okay" Blaze answered, turning around to face him.  
"So these are your friends, huh?" Dally said nodding to the other girls.  
"Oh, yeah, umm, Dally, these are my sister's Ivy and Teresa Carson." Blaze said, nodding to her sisters.  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Diddo." Ivy said in unison with Teresa  
"Right, anyways. These three are Nari, Chrissie, and Kitty McCormic, and as you can tell they are sisters. And last, but definitely least, Calico Sheilds."  
"Well it's nice to finally meet y'all…so where are you all going anyways?"  
"To a place where the music's not watered down, an' the booze is hard."  
"What?"  
"She screwed up her words again, it happens all the time, what Ivy meant to say is that we're going to a place where the music's hard and they don't water down the booze."  
"Oh, well don't you have to check on those twin kids?"  
"Shit, I can't believe that I forgot about Sam and Alex!"  
"Don't worry babe, we'll head back to the Curtis's house, 'sides I wanna meet those two"  
"Alright, girls we gotta head back to the Curtis house, 'afore Superman comes out to look for us."  
"Who?"  
"Darrel Curtis, remember? Big dude with muscles?"  
"Oh yeah, him!"  
"Idiot"  
"Pyro"  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome"  
"Can we go now?" Dally said, wrapping his arm around Blaze's shoulder.  
"Sure"  
"Let's go"

An hour later, the group arrived at the house.  
"Here we are"  
"We should go in"  
"Yes, we should"  
"Are we gonna go in?"  
"Yeah, in a minute."  
"It's so quiet inside"  
"Wonder what their doin'"  
"I'm hungry" at Ivy's random sentence, everyone laughed, then Blaze got bored, so she reached past Teresa, turned the door knob, and pushed the door open.  
"We're back!" she said, but no one replied, all she heard were a series of barks coming from Ponyboy and Sodapop's bedroom.  
"Where are they?" Dally asked, to know one in particular, but all the girl's just shrugged and filed out of the living room.  
"Hey, look, they left a note." Blaze said, taking the piece of paper off of the T.V.  
"Sam or Alex probably told them about that shitty system that we had back home. What does it say?" Ivy asked, sitting down on the chair, resting her chin in the palm of her hands.  
"It says that they are goin' to the nightly-double, and that they'll be back in a while…"  
"What does a while mean?"  
"Well, Resa, a while usually means that they'll be back in an hour or two."  
"Okie dokie then."  
"Should we go and meet them there?" Chrissie asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch , looking to Dally and Blaze.  
But Dally just shrugged and said "It's up to you, if you don't wanna go, that's fine by me, and if you wanna go, more power to ya."  
"What?"  
"Well, I think that he means that we can go if we wanna, but he just feels like sleeping, so we'll have a hard time finding the place."  
"Oh, well, what about you? Can't you lead us there?"  
"Jeez Resa, you make it sound like I've been there million's of times. I've only been there once."  
"Oh, okay…hey what's that?" Teresa said, pointing out the window at a set of headlights pulling into the driveway.  
"The guys are back." Blaze said and sat down with Dally on the couch.  
"Blaze, I'm gonna go get changed okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." And when Teresa walked into the kitchen, Blaze nodded to Nari "Nari, go and stand guard at the door."  
"Why?"  
"Okay, a house full of guys…look, just do it and then figure it all out."  
"Whatever." So Nari left and sat in front of the door while Teresa was changing.

"Hey Dal" Darry said when he walked in the door.  
"Hey superman…" Dally mumbled  
"When did you guys get back?" Darry said to the group of girls scattered around the room.  
"A couple of minutes before you did…probably longer."  
"And I would like to point out that we're not guys, we're girls…" Ivy said from where she was sitting. But the guys just looked at each other.  
"Sorry guys, Ivy is in a bitchy mood at the moment…she got reminded of someone she hates…and sorta likes…or used to like…you know what, never mind."  
After a few minutes of silence, Nari and Teresa stepped through the doorway. Teresa was wearing baggy, dark blue plaid pajama pants and a baggy white t-shirt. Nari was wearing silky black pajama pants that had dark purple hearts all over them and a black tank top that had a dark purple heart on the chest that said 'Love Sucks' in black cursive writing.  
"Hey guys, hows it shakin'?" Nari asked as she sat down on the floor and started to play around with the hem of her pants.  
"What's the matter Nari?" Kitty asked as she knelt down on the floor next to her sister.  
But Nari just took a deep breath and let out a hiss of air. "I can't stop thinking about Riley." She muttered angrily at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. Kitty just looked at Blaze for help.  
"Nari, remember what I told you on the way back here?" Nari nodded; satisfied, Blaze continued "I was right about that and you know it…besides, if that prick decides to come after you again…he'll have to get through the rest of us first…that also goes for all those other bastards."  
"Whatever." Nari mumbled. As she stood back up and walked back into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with her?" Two-bit asked, nodding towards the kitchen.  
Blaze just let out a deep sigh and rested her head on Dally's shoulder as she said "Sorry Bits, you'll have to ask her that yourself."  
With a shrug, Two-Bit walked into the kitchen after Nari.  
"This should be interesting." Ivy muttered


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

"Hey, Nari?" Two-Bit said as he walked through the door  
"What's up?" the girl said, her chin resting on her folded arms  
"Is it okay if I sit down?" he asked, not sure what to do, as he sat down in the chair next to her. And Nari just shrugged and sighed. "Is every thing alright?"  
"I guess."  
"You lyin' to me?" Two-Bit said, running his hand over her black, purple, and blonde hair. And she sighed again and closed her eyes and nodded.  
"I guess"  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Nari just tilted her head to the side and said "I guess"  
"Ah, c'mon, that ain't an answer.'  
"Okay, but I want to have my cat in here with me."  
"Why?"  
"Don' know, we went through everything together and stuff." Nari shrugged.  
"Hey, how about we go with out her for now and see what happens after?"  
"I don't know…Panther's like one of my sisters…" Nari just paused, and sighed. "Fine…should I start at the beginning?"  
"If you want… it is your story after all…but can I ask you a question first?"  
"Shoot."  
"Okay, why did you die your hair?"  
"Because I wanted to, why?"  
"I don't know, I'm trying to picture you without the streaks, and you look pretty good."  
"Thank, I guess. The reason why'll be in the story."  
"Okay"

"Hey Nar." The guy said, placing his hands on her waist, his lips brushing against her blonde hair.  
"Hey Ry, I thought that you were at work."  
"I was, but I decided to play hooky and see you." He said, spinning her around so that he could look into her eyes.  
"Riley, you shouldn't skip out of work like that, you know that you need the money." Nari said to her boyfriend.  
"Damn, step off of my nuts Nari, it's just one day!"  
"That's not what Robbie said." Nari glared, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, and just what did Robbie say?"  
"He said that you have been skipping out on work every day this month."  
"So I have some vacation time, I work non- stop at that place."  
"That's what you said last month Riley ,and the month before that. You've been saying that for a while now, just how many hours have you actually worked to get this much vacay time?"  
"I said to drop it Nari, it's none of your concern!" Riley shouted  
"No one's yelling here Riley." Nari said in a calm voice.  
"Well I am! Just because I decided to take some time off at the moment, doesn't mean that you should go around saying that I skip work all the time!"  
"Riley, I never said that!"  
"But you were thinking it, that and other things! I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now and I don't have the strength to deal with your shit!"  
"You call my sister losing her baby shit! You self- serving bastard! I can't believe what you are saying!" Nari said, raising her voice to equal Riley's  
"Don't you ever raise your voice to me again you little bitch!" Riley spat, as he rose his arm and swung down so that his hand connected with her face. "Oh, god, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Ry." Nari whispered. "I should go home now, to help out Teresa."  
"Okay, okay, god baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"I know Ry, I know."

"That happened a few years ago, I took him back after that happened, he seemed to be better. He stopped skipping work, and he seemed to have changed."  
"You took him back, even after he hit you?" Two-Bit asked, playing with the tips of her hair.  
"Yeah, after all, I loved him…at least that's what I thought."  
"Okay, that's understandable, so which sister lost the baby?"  
"Teresa, she had a miscarriage, it tore her apart."  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You ever have any kids?"  
"No, my only children are Sammy, Alex and Panther. I saw each one of them grow up."  
"Okay, you got any more stories for me?"  
"Sure." Nari said, sitting so that she was facing him. "Here we go."

"Nari, can you hand me that shirt over there?" Kitty asked, pointing to the silky green halter-top.  
"Sure, which pants are you wearing?"  
"Why?" Kitty asked, taking the shirt that her sister handed her.  
"I just wanted to know so that we wont be wearing the same thing."  
"Okay, I guess I'll wear the black leather pants and the knee high boots, you know the ones with the silver zippers going up the side?"  
"All right, that sounds good."  
"What are you going to wear?" Kitty asked, applying silver eyeliner to her eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know, I might have to talk it over with Riley first."  
"Are you going to tell him about our move to Tulsa?"  
"Yeah, tonight at Richie's party."  
"Well since you are practically breaking up with him, why don't you wear what you want to wear?"  
Nari just shrugged, "I don't know…maybe I should, but then again, maybe I won't break up with him."  
"What so you're going to have a long distance relationship with the guy that doesn't even love you?"  
"Your right, I guess I should break it off with him tonight."  
"So go to the closet sister dear, and pick out a drop dead outfit." Kitty smiled, her blond hair falling down around her shoulders.  
"I'll go with the purple tank top and the black skirt."  
"Good, good, now for shoes."  
Nari ended up wearing black leather ankle boots, purple arm warmers and a large amount of purple and black sex bracelets.  
Once at the party, Nari looked around for Riley, but couldn't find him. Instead, she found her other sister Chrissie and the rest of her friends.  
"Hey, have any of you seen Riley yet?" she asked  
"Nope, I haven't seen him all night, and I've been here since the party started." Ivy said.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen him either, but I did see Robbie lookin' around for you Blaze." Teresa said, nudging her sister with her shoulder.  
"That's just wonderful for him because I already have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, but what if turns out to be just like Robbie?" Cali asked, lowering her voice just in case any one around them heard what she had said.  
"Who cares, Robbie ain't shit to me any more. Besides, how did we get on the topic of me anyways?"  
"Because Teresa's wasted and she really did see Robbie a few minutes ago." Ivy said, adjusting her pink and black striped arm warmers.  
"Hey Nari, you look great." Said someone from behind her.  
"Oh, Riley, hey…umm I was looking for you."  
"How long have you been here for?"  
"A few minutes but I ran into the girls, look, I need to talk to you."  
"What did you do to your hair?" he asked ,grabbing on of the black strands.  
"Oh, that…it's part of the change that I wanted to talk to you about." But before Nari could continue, Riley interrupted her.  
"What changes?" his voice was hard and his glare was sharp.  
"Uh, umm…You know how Blaze went down south for a little?"  
"Yeah, Robbie broke up with her because he couldn't take her shit any more so she went down south and got her self butchered."  
" Is that what you think happened?" Nari said  
"That's just what Robbie told me, but what does that have to do with you dying your hair."  
"Well Robbie must have been high or something because Blaze is the one who broke up with him. She also got a new boyfriend down south, his names Dally…and since Blaze couldn't leave her family behind, she decided to come back and talk to us about moving down to Tulsa…"  
"Why didn't she just bring her boyfriend up here instead?"  
"Because he is like us, he has friends as well that he considers family, plus he's not allowed in any of the cities up north any more."  
"This is bull shit Nari, you're not leaving!" Riley shouted.  
"Riley, it's not up to me. Blaze apparently loves this guy…plus the girls and I have been talking about a change of scenery any ways."  
"Who gives a shit what your friends want! Why the fuck do you always have to do everything with them!" he shouted  
"Ry, you're causing a scene." Nari whispered. All of a sudden, Riley grabbed Nari's hand and all but dragged her into one of the bedrooms.  
Once the door was closed, Riley turned on her, his eyes blazing orbs of amber.  
"You bitch, why the fuck do you have to torture me this way! Doesn't what I want matter the slightest bit to you!"  
"O-of course b-but…"she stammered  
"Don't lie to me you little slut! You never loved me! Not even when you hand those pretty little hands of yours around my dick, you never loved me!"  
"Oh, so now I'm a slut! How could I be a slut if you are with me every second of the day! You don't give me any space at all! And may be if you weren't so busy thinking with your balls, you would have noticed that all I ever did was love you!"  
"Don't you dare raise your voice to me again, you fucking bitch!" Riley said as he grabbed her by the back of her hair, and dragged her up so that she was eye level with him.  
"You know what Riley, you are a prick and I'm glad that I'm moving to Tulsa and away from you." She growled "Now take your hands off of me this instant."  
"Or what bitch, if I were to smack you a round a little, it wouldn't matter. Your just another no good whore, the world is better off without you."  
"Ohh, death threats now huh?" Nari said as calmly as she could. "You know what Riley, Fuck you." With that, Nari spit in his eye, and while he was trying to wipe the spit off he dropped Nari, once she was out of his reach, Nari rose her foot so that it connected with his groin.  
"You bitch! What the fuck is the matter with you!" Riley shouted as he tried to grab for her.  
"Keep your fucking hands off of me, your lucky I don't call the police on you."  
With that Nari walked out of the room and out of her life with Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wow, so you walked straight out of that life and right on into this one?" Two-Bit asked, lighting up a cigarette, taking a few drags and handing it to her  
"Yeah pretty much." Nari said while taking the cigarette from Two-Bit. "Okay, now I have a question for you." Nari then took another drag before handing the cigarette back to Two-Bit  
"Okay…" he said, unsure of what the girl might ask.  
"Okay, what is your real name?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked, as he drew on the smoke and then handed it to Nari again. She just took a while to smoke the rest of the cigarette.  
"I mean that I know that your real name ain't Two-Bit, so what's the name that your Mama gave you?"  
"Okay, you promise not to laugh?" he said, Nari closed her eyes and nodded, "Alright, my name is Keith Matthews."  
To keep from laughing, Nari smoked the rest of the cigarette and throwing the butt into the trash. "Okay…that's cool. Umm.. why don't we head back into the living room…Keith?"  
"Okay...wait hey!! Okay, you can't tell no one about that, not one person okay?"  
"Alright, lets head back inside...I think that Mickey's on anyways"  
"Mickey?" Two-Bit said and then followed Nari into the living room


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Well, Two-Bits not dead…so I think that every things alright." Kitty said from next to Pony-Boy on the floor.  
"Yeah, well…whatever…we felt like watching Mickey Mouse, so we came back in here to bug y'all to turn it on." Nari shrugged, then sat down on the floor so that she was shoulder to with Two-Bit, and his hand was around her shoulder.  
"When'd this happen?" Ivy whispered to Johnny, who shrugged.  
"Hey, where's Sammy and Alex?" Blaze said from Dally's lap.  
Darry spoke up, "Oh…I put them on a cot in my room…is that okay?"  
"Oh, yeah sure…I was just wondering because they like to run off when no one's looking a lot…"  
"Sounds familiar Blaze." Teresa sad with a yawn  
"That doesn't matter…me wanta de sleep…" Blaze said, resting her head on Dally's shoulder. Dally just rubbed a hand over his girlfriend's hair.  
"Tired babe?" he asked, Blaze just nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Okay…we should all go to sleep now." Steve said, then he added "I'm gonna head home… see if the doors still unlocked…" then he stood, glanced quickly at Cali, smiled and then turned towards the door and left.  
"Well, that's one person down, now what about the rest of y'all?" Darry said.  
"Well I'm comfortable right where I am, I think that Blaze feels the same way…right Blaze?" Dally said, looking towards Blaze, who just mumbled "Leave me alone or I'll burn you." The she shifted so that she was sitting on the couch instead of on his lap, but her head was still on his shoulder. "See."  
"Well, I can't go home right now…or tomorrow or the next day…well you get the picture." Johnny said  
"Nari fell asleep." Two-Bit said, sure enough Nari was fast asleep on Two-Bits shoulder.  
"Aww… that's sweet…" Chrissie said. And every one laughed, and looked at their friend.  
"Okay, I'm not used to this...how did this happen!"  
"Well, you're the one who had to be attracted to blondes." Soda-pop pointed out.  
"Yeah, but, I'm not used to this! It's kinda awkward." Two-bit said, playing absently with the girls hair.  
"Shut up Two-Bit, no one cares about your petty woes. Besides I know that you like her so shut up and leave me alone." Blaze muttered from the couch. Which caused everyone in the room to look at Two-Bit.  
"Okay, yeah, maybe, a little…I don't know." He shrugged.  
"Look, we'll deal with it in the morning, we should all get some sleep." Kitty said, Smokey purring soundly in her lap.  
"Where's everyone gonna go though?" Cali asked, yawning then she added "considerin' that we don' have that much space…I have no way to get to my aunts house."  
"Steve's probably still outside, maybe he could give you a ride there." Soda-pop said, Chrissie's dog, Chaos, snoring lightly on his lap. With a shrug, Cali got up and slowly walked to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
"Hey Steve wait up." Cali said, walking down the street, trying to catch up to him.  
"Oh, sorry, what's up?" Steve said, slowing down until he finally came to a stop and turning to her.  
"Oh, the guys said that I should ask you for a ride to my aunt's, but if you don't feel like it, that's okay, I can just crash at the Curtis's." Cali said, almost out of breath.  
"No, it's no problem at all, we can head out now if you wanna, I just gotta get my car keys, I left them at the house anyways." He shrugged  
"Okay that works because I have to get Eden and my bags."  
So Cali and Steve both walked back to the Curtis house to get their stuff.

"Turn left over here." Cali pointed out, and Steve turned to the left.  
"Hey, you do know that we're on Soc territory, right?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, so? What's your point? Turn right over here and it's the sixth house down on your left"  
"So…why do where those sunglasses all the time."  
Cali just looked away. "My eye's are really fucked up an' I don't really like people to see what they look like, unless I know what their reaction'll be." Steve just pulled the car over to the side of the road, turned the engine off and looked at Cali.  
"What makes you think that every one'll react the same way?"  
"Because the first person I showed my eyes to, ended up dumping me because of them." Cali just looked at the dashboard in memory.

"Hey, Cali, we saved you a seat over here!" Kitty said from the corner. Kitty was sitting with her older sister Teresa, Teresa's boy friend Richie, Kitty's boy friend Josh and Cali's boy friend Mikey.  
Mikey smiled when he saw his girlfriend, "Hey Mikey" Cali said, sitting next to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"Hey baby, how are feeling? Plus, what re you wearing?" he asked.  
Cali just looked down at her tight black jeans that had a large silver dragon coiled around the bottom of her left leg, she wore a tight black t-shirt that said 'Dance with the flames and burn the pain away' on the front in silver.  
"What's wrong with my outfit?" she said, exchanging quick glances with Kitty and Teresa.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that the shirt is a bit revealing, and I don't want another guy stealing you away from me!"  
Cali laughed, "Yeah, but like I would let them" all of a sudden, Nari walked through the door.  
"Hey everyone, guess what?"  
"What do you want Nari?" Kitty said, stealing a sip from Josh's drink.  
"Oh, nothing…but guess who's home?"  
Cali's eyes widened with happiness "Blaze!" she shouted, them she stumbled to get up and followed Nari out of he shop.  
"Blaze!!" Cali said, hugging her friend, practically causing her to fall over on the side walk. In the process, knocking Cali's sunglasses off.  
Laughing and reaching for her glasses, Cali asked Blaze what she did and where she went.  
Little did she know, Mikey was standing in the door way.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, when he saw her  
"Tell you what?" Cali asked, then she realize that he saw her eyes. "Oh…I didn't tell you because…I don't know…I just wasn't the…I don't know…Mikey" Cali stammered  
"You lied to me you little bitch, what else have you lied to me about! I bet you really don't live with your friends, I bet it was all just a scam! You fucking lied to me Cali!"  
"I didn't lie to you Mikey, I just didn't tell you the truth! Gad damn it! Why won't you fucking believe me!" Cali shouted. But Mikey just glared at her and back away towards the shop. Cali just looked at him and bowed her head, realizing that it was officially over between them.

"Hey, we're here." Steve said, bringing Cali back into reality.  
"Hmm? Oh, thanks for the ride, may be I'll se you tomorrow when I meet Blaze and every one else."  
"No problem." Steve smiled and then Cali got out of the car and waited until the car was out of sight to go inside of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But my cousins wanted to come with me. Then I had to go through this thing with my aunt, then by the time we got to actually leave the house. It was time for me to be here already." Cali said, waling towards her friends with two other girls walking behind her.  
"Its no thing Cal. Since you do live on the other side of town and all, you are entitled to be late." Teresa said  
"I give my thanks to the Reaper." Calico said, bowing low to her friend. "Oh, and these are my cousins, Roxxi and her twin sister Phoebe."  
"Hi." The twin girls said in unison.  
"Cali, can you come here for a sec?" Blaze said, waving her friend to her.  
"Sure thing." Then Cali walked over to her best friend. "Whats up?"  
"Dal just informed me of a party tonight, you wanna come…Steve'll be there." She said, Cali just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Sure, I might bring Rox with me though"  
"No prob, but what about Phoebe?" Blaze asked. Looking over to the other girl, who was looking at her freshly painted coral colored nails.  
"Incase you haven't noticed, she's more of a Soc than a Grease, which is just the opposite of her sister." Cal said, nodding over to Phoebe, who was looking at her self in a small compact mirror.  
"Yeah, see what you mean. So, what time do ya wanna leave?" Blaze asked, Cali just looked at her friend and shrugged.  
"Whenever our ready to go, Rox and I will be ready…but first I gotta drop Phoebe off back home." With a nod, the two girls walked back over to the rest of the group.  
"Okay, Phoebe's, we gotta head back home…umm, Rox, I want you to stay here and make sure these jack asses don't do anything jack assey." Roxxi nodded and then Cali and Phoebe walked back over to the car and drove back over to the other side of town.

a couple of hours later, Cali returned…without Phoebe.  
"So, what are we gonna do until it's time for the party?" Blaze asked the two cousins.  
"don't know, wander around town?" Cali shrugged.  
"Yeah, Ma wouldn't let me come here without Cal, so why don't we make the most of it?" Roxxi said, resting her arm on Cali's shoulder, then she opened her mouth as if to say something, but she automatically closed it, tilting her head to the side. Blaze looked at her new friend, and then turned around to see what Roxxi was looking at, which made her smile.  
"hey, Dal!" Blaze smiled, then she ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"what's been goin' on babe?" Dally asked, kissing Blaze lightly on her neck.  
"yeah, an' who's the broad?" Tim asked lighting up a cigarette. Blaze just laughed and jumped off Dally and walked over to Cali and Roxxi.  
"Tim this is my friend from Boston and her cousin. Cali and Roxxi. But Cali's off limits though." Blaze laughed "oh, yeah, and you already know Cal anyways." Blaze muttered then she went back over to Dally and hooked her arm around his waist.  
"Okay then 'sides, I like Roxy better anyways." Tim said, hooking a finger under the girl chin. Roxy rolled her eyes and tried to bite him, but her pulled away to fast, which caused her to laugh.  
"right, so…now that you two are done flirting with each other, can we leave?" Cali asked  
"sure…but where's the other guys?" Blaze asked looking up at her boyfriend.  
"we're gunna meet up with them when we go to the Dingo." Dally said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"sounds good to me." Teresa said.  
"yeah, can we go?" Sam and Alex asked in unison  
"To the Dingo. Yes, but to the party tonight…no." Blaze said with a smile, then the group all walked to the Dingo.  
A couple of minutes after Dally and Tim had found a table, Blaze and Cali decided to leave Sam and Alex with Tim, Dally and Roxxi while they walked around the Dingo to find the others.  
"Cali! Blaze! We're over here!" the girls Pony-boys voice call to them, so they turned towards the concession stand to see every one of the gang standing in line.  
"hey, I have Dal, Tim, the Twins, Teresa and Cal's cousin at a table a little ways from here." Blaze said, Soda and Two-Bit nodded and then they all went back to what they were doing.  
"so, when are we gunna drop the Twins off with Phoebe?" Two-Bit asked, pulling Nari onto his lap and then he started to play with her black and purple braids.  
"depends…when does the party start?"  
"Uhh…I don't know…when does it start?" Blaze asked her sister, Teresa.  
"Umm. Eight…eight thirty…around there." Teresa said, stealing some of Darry's fries.  
"that works…we should head out now…if we're going to make it on time." Roxxi said from next to Tim. With that, everyone walked out of the restaurant so that they could drop off the twins and party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Teresa and Darry were on the dance floor, as were Soda pop, Chrissie, Johnny, ivy, kitty, pony boy, and Cali.  
Two Bit, Nari, Roxxi, Tim, Dally, and Blaze, on the other hand were all sitting in the other room, drinking beer and talking.  
An hour later, Two-Bit and Nari went outside together, and Tim and Roxxi had hooked up.  
"Guess that leaves us, huh, babe?" Dally said, playing with Blaze's fingers and kissing her neck. Blaze giggled.  
"yeah…so what do you want to do?" she asked, nudging her head towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.  
Dally smirked and grabbed her hand.

Unsteady, Blaze braced her hands on Dally's chest. She didn't want to be weak now, but strong. Yet as those lips roamed over her face, she trembled.  
Very slowly, barley touching her, Dally unbuttoned the front of her black tank top and slid it from her body. Beneath was black lace bra that made him smile. He should have known that beneath her teasing clothes, Blaze would have something that would tease him even more. Watching he, he unhooked her jeans so that they slipped to the floor. When Blaze reached out, he took her hands.  
"No, just let me touch you. Let me see what it does to you."  
Helpless, she closed her eyes as Dally's fingers skimmed, lightly tracing the curve of her breasts. As if she were fashioned of the most delicate glass, he swept those fingers over her. Elegantly erotic, the fragile caress had the blood rushing under skin, heating it, sensitizing it until she  
Dally was true to his word thought she might die from sheer pleasure.  
Her head fell back, a shuddering moan escaped as he continued those lazy explorations with patient, gentle hands. He saw the dark delight flicker over her face, felt it shivering through her body. As excitement rioted through him, he circled his thumbs in a whispering touch over the nipples that strained against the lace. Then his tongue replaced his hands and Blaze finally gripped frantically at his shoulders for balance. "Please…I can't…"  
Now she was falling fast and hard, but Dally was there to catch her. When her knees gave way, he lifted her, cradling her in his arms, covering her mouth with his before laying her on the bed.  
"Nobody," she murmured against his lips. "Nobody's ever made love to me like this."  
"I'm just getting started." With a leisurely pace took her places she had never been, he had her lingering there before gently urging her on. With each touch he opened doors always firmly locked, then left them wide so that light and wind tunneled through. Each time she arched against him, shuddering, he soothed her until she floated down again.  
Her taste was enough. Honey here, whiskey there, then as delicate as spun sugar. He filled himself with it, nibbling her skin. Down her arms, her throat, those long, lovely legs. Whenever he was tempted to hurry, to take his own release, he found himself greedy for one more taste.  
He skimmed his hands up her ribs. At least, at long last, he sampled the smooth skin of her breast. Her hands were in his hair, pressing him closer as colors seemed to shatter behind her eyes.  
Slowly burn. Is that what he'd said? she wondered frantically as his clever mouth inched lower, still lower. She understood now, now when her body was on fire from the inside, heating degree by degree. The sparks were shooting through her, little pinpoints of unspeakable pleasure as ancient as the first stars that wink to life in the sky beyond the window.  
He was tugging the last barrier aside, and she could do nothing but writhe under his hands, the breath sobbing in her lungs.  
When he flicked his tongue over her, she arched against him, her hands grabbing the bedspread in taut fists. Sensations hammered her, too fast, too sharp. She struggled to separate them, but they were one wild maze without beginning or end.  
Did she know se was calling out his name over and over? He wondered. Did she know that her body was moving in that slow, sinuous rhythm, as if he were already inside her? He slid up her gradually, savoring each instant, absorbing each ache, each need, each longing. Her eyes fluttered open, dark and dazed.  
She could only see his face, so close to hers-his eyes so intense. Gracefully her arms lifted to brush his shirt aside, to touch as thoroughly as she had bee touched. She rose to him, to press her lips to his chest, to guide them to his throat.  
The light grew dimmer, softer. The breeze quieted. In an easy dance she moved over him, understanding him, needing to show him what he had done to her heart as well as her body. Her lips curved against his flesh as she felt him tremble as she had trembled. The glory flowed through her like water, clear and bright, so that when her arms came around him, when her mouth opened willingly beneath his, she let it pour into the kiss.  
With a murmuring sigh, he slid into her. Her breath caught, then released gently. They moved together, the pace deliberately slow, deliciously easy. The sweetness brought tears to her eyes that he kissed away.  
Gradually sweetness became heat, and heat a fresh burning. As passion misted her vision, she felt his fingers link with hers, holding tight as she rode to the top of the crest. His name tumbled from her lips as he swept to the peak with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
A week had passed since the party, and Blaze and dally were now closer than they had been before.  
The group was all hanging out in the park, Sam and Alex were playing on the jungle gym, and their older friends were sitting together on the grass.  
"I am sooooooo glad that we left Boston." Cali said, out of nowhere.  
"Cal….i just realized something." Blaze said, from Dally's lap.  
"and what would that be?" Cali said, smiling and eating a piece of cake that Darry had given her with her lunch.  
"you, out of all of my bestest friends, including Roxxi, are the only that is single." Blaze said, Dally just kissed her neck.  
"well, if things go aright…then by sundown I might not be as single as you might think."  
"what are you talking about, Calico?" Tim asked.  
"Steve asked me out a couple of days after the party…and I told him that I'll go out with im once he gets the balls to break up with the whore he calls his girlfriend." Cali said, taking a sip from her coke bottle.  
"so, I see that you all got over us so easily" a voice said from the other side of the park.  
Blaze looked up, her eyes widened, "Robbie" she whispered as she got up off of Dally's lap, which left him dumbstruck.  
"way to cheat on me you fucking whore." Robbie said, hooking a finger under Blaze's chin.  
"Don't touch me, Robbie." She said as she jerked herself away from his grasp.  
"Oh, come on…you used to like it when I touched you." Robbie said, moving is hand from her face to her hip. Blaze just moved farther away from him. Robbie just chuckled. "don't you want to go back to those times?" he said, putting on a puppy dog pout.  
"leave her alone, Robbie." Teresa said, as she stood and walked towards her little sister. And beside her, Bear and Spike growled.  
"shut those stupid mutts up, Teresa"  
"why don't you just leave, Richie? Didn't you losers cause us enough pain back up in Boston, now you have to follow us down to Tulsa?" Teresa said, placing a hand on her rottweilers head. Richie and Robbie chuckled.  
"being with me musta damn near killed ya, huh Rese?" Richie said. Teresa just ignored him, but held both of her sisters back when they tried to tackle Richie.  
"you know, what, we'll leave. The other guys are waiting for us. But just so you know, Blaze, if you ever want to give me a second chance, im in town." Robbie said, and then he and Richie walked away.  
"I want to fucking kill him! Who the hell does he think he is!" Blaze shouted, as she sat down next to Dally.  
"Blaze…just leave it alone…" Chrissie said. Blaze just growled and walked away from her friends.

"I want to kill him I want to kill him I wan to kill him I want to kill him I want to kill him I want to kill him!!!!" laze chanted the next morning.  
"Blaze…baby…I have to talk to you for second." Dally said, Blaze's face dropped. She knew what was going to happen. But she followed him outside anyways.  
"what is it?" she said irritably.  
"I-I don't know how to tell you this…but, baby…I don't think we should be together anymore."  
"and why the hell not!!" Blaze shouted, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"I love you…I really really do…but your overly obsessing over this whole 'Robbie' thing…and now you don't even really have any time for me…for us anymore…" Dally said, not making any eye contact with her.  
And with that…dally left Blaze and the Curtis house. Leaving Blaze alone…to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
Something was wrong with Blaze. No one knew it at the time…but she was almost three or four months pregnant. The only thing that they knew was that she was more dangerous than usual, especially now that Robbie and the others were in Tulsa.  
"Blaze…are you feelin alright enough to come to the movies with us tonight?" Ivy asked her sister who was resting on the couch.  
Blaze sat up, rubbed her tired eyes and looked at her little sister. "Yeah…I think that I can make it.' She said, "Just let me get changed." With that she grabbed her favorite black t-shirt, the one that said 'freak' on it in orange, and she grabbed a random pair of jeans and her solid black converse all stars.  
A couple of second later, Blaze emerged from the bathroom and met up with everyone in the living room. "stupid shirt musta shrunk in the wash or something…." She said…even though she knew the truth. And a couple of seconds later, everyone left the house and walked to the Dingo.

halfway through the movie, Blaze started to get hungry. "hey…im going to go get some popcorn and shit…anyone want anything?" but everyone shook their heads no, so Blaze walked down to the concession stand alone.  
when she got down the stairs, she saw two people that she really wished werent there at that moment. She caught Dally's eye for a split second, but then she looked away and walked out the door.  
"hey, baby…heard you and that loser greaser ended it a couple of weeks ago." A voice from the door of the building.  
"yeah…Robbie, we did…but that doesn't mean that im gonna go crawling back to you, of all people." Blaze said and she kept on walking.  
But Robbie ran after her and grabbed her arm, twirling her around. "don't you dare fucking walk away from me." he said.  
"hey! Get your fucking hands off of her!" another voice said a little ways from where they were standing.  
'dally…' Blaze thought, with a sigh of relief. Robbie whipped around, his hand still clasped tightly around Blaze's arm. Dally, walked towards Robbie hastily and punched him. Robbie, caught off guard, released Blaze's arm, and fell back wards. Blaze hit the cement with a smack, and she was knocked unconscious.  
Dally was about to walk towards her to see if she was okay. But Robbie had already gotten up and tried to tackle dally.  
Once Robbie punched Dally and vice versa, Richie, Riley and a couple of the other guys showed up and started to pound on the blonde greaser.  
"what the hell is going on here?" Two-bit said from the building. Then he walked over to where the fight was, along with Steve, Darry, Pony-Boy, Johnny, Tim, and Soda-Pop all walked over to their friend and started to fight off Richie, Robbie and the others while the girls all watched from the inside of the Dingo with Sam and Alex.  
"you okay man?" Two-Bit asked Dally, whose arm was bleeding intensely.  
"yeah…we gotta get blaze to the hospital though…and I have to get this cut checked out…bastards pulled a blade on me." He said. Darry nodded and walked over to where Blaze still lay, unconscious.  
"brings back some memories, huh?" Two-Bit laughed. the group all just glared at him, but kept on walking to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
It's been two days and Blaze was still unconscious. Well, sort of.  
On the first actual day that blaze was in the hospital. Through the doctor, Blaze's sisters and friends had found out what they had been wondering about for about three or four months.  
Despite the symptoms that Blaze had been showing, no one had caught on. And they didnt realize that she was pregnant until the doctor had told them.  
"well, I have good news for all of you. Despite the nasty fall that Miss Carson had taken, the both of them are perfectly healthy." Dr. Jefferson stated, looking at his clipboard.  
"by 'both' I assume that you mean Bl-Brianna, and Dally…right?" Ivy asked, looking from her friend to the doctor. The doctor smiled, and Ivy looked at him skeptically.  
"Mr. Winston, yes is perfectly fine. He just has a few nasty cuts and bruises. But by 'both' I mean that Miss Carson is pregnant." The doctor said, then he walked out of the room…and passed Dally.  
Everyone in the room looked at Dally expectantly. But the blonde shrugged and walked over to the chair that was left vacant next to Blaze's bed.

the next morning, when Dally woke up, he looked around the room, and saw exactly what he had expected…nothing. Then he looked at the hospital bed that Blaze was supposed to be occupying. But all he saw was a piece of folded paper.  
On the front was Dally's name…in Blaze's handwriting. And what as on the inside was somethin that nearly brought Dally to tears.  
Dally,  
Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to tell you the night that you dumped me…but, well, I guess that I never got the chance to. Then you just stopped talking to me. Otherwise, I could have told you sooner. Im sorry…it was wrong of me to hide something like this from you. You had a right to know.  
If your reading this…which I expect that you are, otherwise id feel pretty stupid. Anyways…if your reading this…then im probably on my way back to Boston. Its for the best, though…but at least I know that you still feel something for me…otherwise you wouldn't have saved me…and our baby that night.  
And at least I know that our child was conceived out of love…  
I'll come back…sooner or later. But I have to do this on my own. i promise you that I'll be back.

I love you..

Blaze


End file.
